


Better Than Good Or, Four Lovers CJ Never Had and One She Did

by luciblue



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciblue/pseuds/luciblue
Summary: Just a whole lot of unadulterated smut. Enjoy!





	Better Than Good Or, Four Lovers CJ Never Had and One She Did

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cantbebovvered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantbebovvered/gifts).



> Also for my beta cantbebovvered, who is just the best.

****CJ gains a lot by working in the White House. A workaholic by nature, she continually seeks out strategic and political wins like a junkie would score heroin. She could rally things off like a long list: her newfound political family, the incredible cities she’s visited, the art and performances she’s had the pleasure of experiencing, being the most powerful woman in Washington, Air Force One...She loves her job probably more than anything; it’s really good.

She has, however, also lost a lot.

She doesn’t cook very much anymore. She doesn’t see old friends and family as often as she likes. ‘Relax’ is a foreign word. She can’t remember the last time she read something for pure pleasure. She hasn’t been in a hot tub in god knows how long. She also has damn nearly lost her sex life. She remember when she used to regularly fuck poolside in her home in the Hollywood hills; she was the kind of person who kept a case of champagne in her cellar just because.

CJ has very high standards in who she takes to bed, which is also partly to blame, but mostly, it’s her high-profile job that prevents her from going home with just anybody. At one point a population about the size of New York City probably was convinced she was a lesbian she was so celibate, but CJ prefers to mostly graze at one buffet. While she can’t always act on her desires, CJ’s few indiscretions are fine. Except for one.

\---

As part of the communications team, Sam comes to her office frequently to discuss how a speech might play out with the press.

On one particular evening, he comes late to her office, which is dimly lit. For some strange reason, she gets lost in his high cheekbones, his pink pout, and his long, _long_ lashes. Good god, It’s been a long time for her. 

They drink beer over their comms discussion. She has always liked talking and working with Sam - he is so intelligent, so earnest, and so well-meaning. She has always thought of him as her moral male counterpart in this administration, always trying to stand for what they believe in, even if they know it’s unrealistic. As they finish the six pack, his cheeks flush more, his lips become even redder. She feels a swell between her legs.

Sam is the kind of boy - _man_ , she corrects herself -  who wouldn’t say no if she were to ask him to come home with her. No one would suspect anything, anyway. So she does.

Built like a young Adonis, his strength matches hers, but he is the kind to hold back for fear of being too dominating. He goes down on her first because he is young and eager to please, and his long, measured strokes along her pussy feel very nice. She does not regret her decision to bring him home. She knows they both needed it.

He politely insists she be on top - his cock is a nice size and he goes in deep enough where she has to adjust to him a bit at first, though he is maybe not as girthy as she would like. He participates gently while allowing her to control the pace, and doesn’t even think of coming until she finishes, which she does with the help of his thumb brushing lightly against her clit. When he does come, he shuts his eyes and lets out a low, long moan, biting his lip and squeezing his fingers into the globes of her ass. He stays the appropriate amount of time, silently stroking her arm, before giving her a chaste kiss and leaving.

It’s pretty good.

\---

She runs into Greg Brock at a bar about two months into her tenure as Chief of Staff. She’s normally not a solo bar type person, she just doesn’t have any alcohol at home and feels like having someone make her a really good Martini (gin, with a twist, stirred). His “do you want to get out of here?” turns into a 20 minute drive to a quiet bar in Alexandria so they won’t be seen by anyone who’d recognize them and proceed to get a bit beyond buzzed on gin and tonics, making out hard in a back booth before they hastily decide to get a hotel room. At this point there’s hardly any direct conflict of interest between him and her and she was **horny** by the time she finished her third drink. It’s a Friday anyway, for fuck’s sake. She could read her briefing papers in her pajamas at home.

He’s on her before they can even get inside the hotel room, pushing her up against the door, slowly layering hot open-mouthed kisses onto her neck. He slides down and pulls down her stockings and panties before hooking her leg over his shoulder. As suspected, Greg Brock is a complete and total showoff, doing everything to show her how strong he is, how good he can kiss, how hard he can make her come. He’s average at eating pussy, but his enthusiasm makes up for his inability to consistently pass at her clit with his tongue. She doubts he can find her g-spot if he were to finger her, too.

They fuck on the floor because he wants to show her how passionate he can be. While he is not too forceful, he _is_ a bit of a showpony, holding her ankles wide in his hands and watching his cock slide in and out of her cunt. It feels good but she doesn’t _love_ it either. He kisses her calves, licks the underside of her arch. She winds up with an average orgasm she practically has to beat out of herself with her fingers, and over average rug burn on her back. She sucks his cock so good after because she wants to show him that she still has power over him and also because her back hurts, he comes hard in her mouth while she tugs on his balls ever so slightly, telling her _how fucking hot she is_ and _oh god yes I’m coming in your mouth_. His dick is a bit too short. She has no desire to spend the night, so takes a cab home back to her apartment.

Meh.

\---

She knows she’s liked Simon since the beginning. And it’s just the story of her fucking life: wanting something she can’t ever have. It happened often in Hollywood, it happened with men she worked on campaigns with, and early on, with writers in the press corps. In the beginning, she was curt with Simon because she was afraid what would happen if she allowed herself to like him. But he **actively** flirted with her, and so, she was helpless.

Days after she fell on her ass at the gym, he offers to show her how to shoot a gun again so she can really “see what all the fuss is about,” and she agrees. She goes to work out, and afterwards returns to the shooting range to meet him.

He brings her out a .25 caliber this time and “gives her the training wheels,” even though he is certain that with her stature doesn’t need them with this small of a gun. Without his help, however, she shoots and completely misses the target.

“What?” she says, a little miffed. She’s usually good at most things, even sports - especially basketball.

He moves behind her and puts his hands on her shoulders before he says, “you’re just starting out, so I’m going to give you some pointers if you want to get good, the way I know you can.” She feels a bit of a chill down her spine. She’s never been touched by a man this strong.

He moves her through a few different stances she can choose from while shooting. Once she decides, he positions himself behind her again before she takes her aim. His hands are on her shoulders when he says in a calm, low rumble, “Relax your shoulders. Good. Now, take a deep breath as you aim with your dominant eye, and when you let it go, that’s when you want to pull the trigger. Do not move your arms until about one second after you’ve pulled. That’s called followthrough.” His voice is so fucking manly and full of testosterone, but not in a toxic way. It makes her weak and for a brief moment she wonders if she’s going to be able to successfully shoot the gun.

She hits the target 3 out of the 4 remaining shots she has.

“Nicely done, Flamingo.” He says, after retrieving the bullseye.   

Afterwards, she goes to the gym showers immediately to furiously rub her clit with one hand and deeply finger fuck herself with the other, biting her lip hard to keep from crying out. Her fingers can reach spots most cocks can’t, but she feels a bit empty. She imagines him pinning her against the wall of the shower in the gym, wrists above her head, kissing her deeply and passionately, and eventually cupping her breasts, thumbing her nipples. Hot water would stream down the both of them. She would get down and suck his cock because she _loves_ dick in her mouth when it’s attached to a good man she wants to drive crazy, her pussy swelling in anticipation. He would fuck her right there against the wall because he is strong enough to hold her up. She would practically sit on his near-perfect dick, her legs wrapped around his lower back, hands scrambling for purchase around his shoulders, neck, and in his hair. He would stretch her in the right way; she would feel good and full, and they would moan quietly and desperately into each others’ mouths as they came.

Of course it could never happen, because he dies, but it would have been really good.

\---

CJ has never liked desperation, but she does have something to say for tenacity. It’s always a bad idea to sleep with someone from the press corps no matter who you are in the White House, but Danny Concannon is the little engine that could. eventually she just gets tired of saying no to him. He was never a bad kisser - quite good, actually - which is why she keeps allowing herself to make out with him when no one’s watching. It’s been so long since she’s been wanted. It’s been about two years since she packed up her sun-soaked LA life and moved east and she’s felt like she’s become undesirable. But she after a while she can’t tell how genuine his eagerness is. Is his interest in her to get a scoop, or is it because he actually likes her?

When she kisses Danny for the sixth time in her office, after he’s asked for information on the advance man and a helicopter and something about golf, she starts thinking about the ‘better things ahead,’ that he’s mentioned, and shoves her thoughts about whether or not he actually likes her into the back of her mind. She wants action.  

It’s late; she knows there’s no one around. Closing the blinds and locking her door, she resumes kissing him. Her hands are splayed on his chest as their tongues explore each others mouths. His hands move to caress her body - her waist, her ass, and eventually, her breasts - before he begins to run his fingers along the waist of her pants.

Allowing him to undo the buttons of her trousers, CJ moves to undo his; this is going to be have to be quick. As she grabs onto his hardness, he dips beneath her underwear to slowly stroke between her folds.

“Woah, CJ. All for me?” He comments on her wetness.

“Shut up and don’t stop,” she breathes, while he pulls her wetness up and down the slit of her pussy. One hand moves to grip his shoulder, while the other continues to stroke him slowly, spreading the liquid seeping out of his cock onto the head. Her pace quickens as his does - she’s hardly thinking, she can’t help it.

Before she realizes what’s happening, she can hear Danny breathe out, “ _Shit_ , CJ, oh - _fuck_ ,” as he comes in her hand in spurts.

“Sorry,” he apologizes and smiles, before he continues: “ I am so attracted to you, I’ve been thinking about this for a long time.”

Before she can say something like, it’s ok, which no it’s not ok, she is being hoisted onto her desk as he peels her pants off, going down on her to make up for not being able to fuck her properly. He manages to make her come decently, but as she buttons her pants, her pussy feels empty.

It doesn't even begin to approach good, and she never kisses Danny Concannon again. 

\---

Toby is the kind of man who wakes her up on weekends with multiple orgasms through oral sex, cunningly slipping a finger in her ass when she comes for the final time with his mouth between her legs, his tongue hot and slick against her pulsing cunt. He flips her over and enters her slowly but solidly from behind while she is still sleepy and pliant in his hands. He allows her to wake up and adjust to the size of his cock, which he has learned she needs in her cunt at least once every other day (frequently telling him how empty she feels without him and will he please put his cock inside her, _now, please, now_ ). He gives her a pass to sleepily lie there while he thrusts slowly and surely into her. When he moves off her to kneel behind her, he holds her hip with one hand and rubs the rosebud of her asshole with the fingers of his other one. His thumb is covered in her own spit that gathered from her wet mouth just moments prior.

“Does this feel good, Claudia?” He says while he pumps his cock in and out of her slowly, already knowing the answer. He knows how much she loves it when he calls her by her full first name, reserved for special and sacred times like this when he is filling her so deliciously. He feels her pussy pulse and squeeze him in response as she lets out a small, affirmative cry as she clutches the pillow beneath her head. He feels nasty watching his dick get swallowed by her body. He would have felt ashamed by it at one point in time but he doesn’t now, because he is pleasing her and because he loves her so much.

“Do you want more?” he coos at her in a low voice.

Rewarded by a low moan and the arch of her back, Toby warms up some lubricant in his hands and gently probes her asshole. CJ’s breathing deepens, laden with low hums of approval. Taking the anal plug he had pulled out of the nightstand before he woke her up with his mouth, he places it at her slick entrance and gently pushes it inside. It’s not the biggest one they own for the two of them, but he doesn't feel like taking the time to prep her for something she can't handle right away; he wants to come. He fleetingly wishes he had one in, too. 

The two of them are not quiet about how good it feels. It’s almost _too_ much - her for the blood rush to the second hole between her legs bringing her immense pleasure, and him feeling the pressure of stainless steel pressing against his already tightly sheathed cock, just one thin layer away nestled in her pussy.

“You’re so full, my love, is that good?” Paralyzed with pleasure, all she can do is nod and bite her lip. Toby continues with small, shallow strokes in her cunt, until he can no longer stand it.

His hands pull her ass up quickly from the bed before she realizes what is happening and quickens his pace, worshipping her and ravaging her at the same time, beyond ready to come inside her. He is rough but careful, quick but somehow measured; he has taken the time to learn her body well, to know how to enter her, to fit himself inside her and touch all the right places until he can fuck her hard. When he has his way with her, fucking her at a deliciously brutal pace, she does not feel used by him, she feels honored and revered, most especially when he pulls her so they are both upright and he can run his hands all over her body - pinching nipples, caressing ribs, palming her tummy, and fingering her clit deliciously. He kisses her neck and shoulders with a hot open mouth and tongue and begs her to come with him, _Claudia, come with me baby; please, can I come inside you, oh please._ She never denies him, and the two of them tumble into a hard release together.

He has of course, already made coffee before he woke her up, which he delivers to her in bed after she returns from heaven. It is made exactly to her liking in her favorite mug, the one he bought for her from her favorite restaurant during their first holidays together years ago. He gave it to her when the twins were opening up their first night of presents, his heart swelling after hearing mangled Hebrew prayers come out of her mouth while helping the twins light the shamash.

Toby is the kind of man who tells her things he wont tell other people. He is the kind of man she can tell things to that she cannot tell anyone else. He doesn’t fuck her because he feels like he should, because he wants to conquer her, because he needs to protect her, or because he wants something out of her. He fucks her and makes love to her and stays with her because he gets her and she gets him and when they are together it is _good_. It is better than good. It’s the greatest.

 


End file.
